Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metallic catalyst carrier body or support structure for the cleaning or treatment of an exhaust gas flow, in particular of a small engine, having a longitudinal axis and a honeycomb structure formed by a multiplicity of strip-shaped foils. The invention also relates to a foil assembly structure which is used in particular as a catalyst carrier body, preferably for small engines. The invention additionally relates to a method for manufacturing a metallic catalyst carrier body.
Metallic catalyst carrier bodies with a radial type of construction are known. Such a radial catalytic converter is described, for example, in International Publication No. WO 96/09893. The known radial catalytic converter includes individual disks which are disposed in series one against the other, which lie one on top of the other and in which radially extending flow channels are incorporated. The radial catalytic converter described therein is constructed as a hollow body into which the exhaust-gas flow to be treated flows. The flow enters into its interior, is deflected there and is directed outward in a radial direction through the flow channels between the individual disks.
The disadvantage of the radial catalytic converters described therein is that they include a multiplicity of individual, partially structured disks which have to be handled during production and held together as an assembly. They are therefore also relatively cost-intensive in their manufacture and, for that reason, not unreservedly suitable as a catalyst carrier body for use for small engines.
German Patent DE 36 22 115 C1 discloses a catalyst carrier body with an axial type of construction which includes an expanded partial laminated composite. However, that type of structure is relatively complicated to manufacture and secure in place and that prior art does not allow an application for radial catalytic converters.